pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Child Story
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-Spoofs of 1995 Disney/Pixar Film, "Toy Story." Cast *Woody - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Buzz Lightyear - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Potato Head - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Slinky the Dog - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rex - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Hamm - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bo Peep - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Bo Peep's Sheep - ??? *Sarge - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Sarge's Soldiers - Thomas' Friends (Thomas & Friends) *Young Andy Davis - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mrs. Davis - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *RC - The LarryMobile (VeggieTales) *Lenny - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Robot - ??? *Etch - ??? *Mr. Spell - ??? *Rocky Gibralter - ??? *Troll Doll - ??? *Sid Phillips - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Scud - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Combat Carl - ??? *Various Squeeze Aliens - ??? *Chosen Squeeze Alien - ??? *Hannah Phillips - Marie (The Aristocats) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Baby Face - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Legs - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hand-in-the-Box - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Roller Bob - ??? *Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Jingle Joe - ??? *Ducky - Donald Duck *Walking Car - ??? *Burned Doll - ??? *Huge Red Doll Pickup Truck Toy - ??? *Yellow Soldier Toys - The Evil Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Sally Doll - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Chapters *Child Story - Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" *Child Story - Part 2 - "Closet is Clear"/The Staff Meeting *Child Story - Part 3 - "When I See the Human Fly" *Child Story - Part 4 - Cody the Space Ranger *Child Story - Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Child Story - Part 6 - Lucas Nickle and Cody Fight/Hopper *Child Story - Part 7 - "Who Will Oliver Pick?" *Child Story - Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Child Story - Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Child Story - Part 10 - "I Know What I've Been Told"/Cody Meets the Squeeze Aliens *Child Story - Part 11 - At Hopper's House *Child Story - Part 12 - Playtime with Hopper *Child Story - Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Child Story - Part 14 - Cody's Bandage *Child Story - Part 15 - Hopper's Window to Oliver's Window *Child Story - Part 16 - "The Big One" *Child Story - Part 17 - "Let Me Take You to Lucas Nickle" *Child Story - Part 18 - "Cody, I Can't do this without You" *Child Story - Part 19 - Lucas Nickle Asks for Help *Child Story - Part 20 - "So Playing Nice" *Child Story - Part 21 - A Chase *Child Story - Part 22 - The Rocket Power *Child Story - Part 23 - Christmas in Oliver's House *Child Story - Part 24 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Walt Disney Category:Pixar Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Hasbro Category:Lionsgate Category:Anime Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:Universal Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:1995Movies